Journey To The Past
by akaJB
Summary: Okay, Monica and Chandler got divorced, but later found out that Monica was pregnant with twins. They both decided that each would keep one, but now one has found out about the other. PLEASE Read and Review. Chap 3 is NOW UP!!!!! :)
1. Darren's Point of View

Journey to the Past.

  
  


Darren's Point of View

  
  


by Joey

  
  


"Mom?" Darren entered his house, dropping his backpack by the door and slamming the door shut with his foot. "Mom? Where are you?" He wandered towards the kitchen, the place where she normally hung out. He often came home from school to find her trying out various new recipes, waiting with them for him to sample. "MOM!!" He shouted louder, as he entered the kitchen to find it empty. He was about to shout again, but he saw a piece of paper lying on a plate of cookies on the counter. 

  
  


Darren,

  
  


The head chef is sick, so I've gone to fill in for him at the restaurant. I'll be home late, so you can order pizza or come down here if you want. 

  
  


Love 

Mom

  
  


Darren read the note as he stuffed a couple of the cookies into his mouth. Tossing the note back onto the counter he grabbed the plate of cookies and headed into the office. So much for getting his mom's help on his school project. He sat down with the cookies in front of the photo album section, and started grabbing them off the shelf. He needed to create a college that represented his family for school. It was a stupid project in his opinion, like something you'd do when you're in third grade, not grade 10 and not fifteen. But whatever, he couldn't do anything about it. 

It wasn't until he had spread out all the albums in front of him that he notice there was a small album that he had missed. It was thin, and had been using the other albums as a cover. He didn't recognize the album as he pulled it off the shelf. It was plan blue, nothing special or exciting, but he knew not to judge the album by it's cover. 

He pushed the plate of cookies, or cookie as there was now only one left, aside and slowly opened the cover. The first picture caught him off guard, and by the looks of it, had caught the participants off guard. It was a picture of his mom on a hospital bed holding a baby. There was a man he'd never seen before beside him, also holding a baby. Darren quickly realized that the picture was of the day he was born, but he was confused. Who was the guy, and the other baby? With further inspection, he realized that he wasn't even in his mom's arms. The baby his mom was holding had a pink hat on it, the guy must of been holding him, as that baby was sporting blue. He flipped through the rest of the album quickly, finding more pictures containing at least of the four from the first. 

He went back to the original picture, looking it over, staring at the four people, wondering who the other two were. When he finally looked away, he realized that it was passed dinner time. He pulled the first picture loose, and placed the album back in it's spot, with the other albums in front to cover it from sight. He placed the picture carefully in his pocket, then grabbing his house key, headed out the door, and down the street.

As he walked down the street he debated going over to the restaurant for dinner and to question his mom, but he knew she probably wouldn't answer. Especially considering that she had never talked about his dad, and when ever he had approached the subject, she changed it instantly. Making up his mind, he turn left at the corner, and walked up the street to one of the houses, where he let himself in. 

  
  


"Aunt Rachel?" Darren called out as he entered the house. "Uncle Ross?" 

"Darren!" A small voice shouted, as one of his younger cousins came sprinting out of one of the rooms to tackle him in a hug. 

"Hi Jordan," Darren smiled at his cousin, picking him up in a hug. "Where are you're parents?" 

"Kitchen," the young boy replied, pointing a chubby finger in the direction. 

"Thanks," Darren carried Jordan in the kitchen to find his Aunt, clearing the table from their dinner. 

"Hey Darren," Rachel smiled at her nephew. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me something," Darren said nervously, not sure anymore that he should have come here. 

"Of course, if I know the answer," Rachel nodded, throwing the cloth she'd been wiping the table with into the sink. "What's the question?"

Darren set down his cousin, and told him to go play for a bit, Jordan, obeying his cousin at once, hurried out of the room, as fast as his little legs would carry him. He pulled the picture out of his pocket and handed it to his aunt, watching her face for a reaction. 

Rachel went pale as she saw the picture. "Where'd you get this?" she demanded. 

"I was looking through our picture albums, trying to find pictures for a school project when I came across a hidden album." Darren paused. "So you know who the other two are?"

"No," Rachel shook her head instantly. 

"Yes you do, I know you do. Please Aunt Rachel," he gave her a puppy dog look and she looked down at the picture and sighed. "Come on, please? Is that my dad?" 

Rachel sat down at the kitchen table and motion for her nephew to do the same. "Okay Darren, I suppose you have a right to know, but you're mom's going to kill me for this..."

"What?"

"As you know that's your mom," Rachel pointed to the figure on the bed, she then moved to the guy. "And you're right, that's your dad." She moved her finger down again, to the baby his dad was holding. "That's you, and that," she pointed to the last figure, "is your sister." She paused then added, "your twin sister."

"What happened to her?" Darren questioned.

"What do you mean?" Rachel was puzzled.

"Did she die?" Darren questioned.

"Why would you think that?" 

"Well, she doesn't live with me and mom, what else could've happened?"

"Well..." again Rachel paused, as if sorting out what to tell and what not to. "It wasn't until after your parents got divorced that your mom found out she was pregnant. And then soon discovered she was going to have twins. Your mom and your dad weren't getting along at all after the divorce, they both wanted to be with each other still, but neither would make a move, and both thought the other one hated them. Well you and your sister were almost like a blessing. They could both have one of you, and neither would have to see each other as they would if there had been only one, as both wanted you very badly. So they made that their plan. Your mom would get the first born, you, and your dad got the second, your sister. But that was back when we lived in New York. He stayed there when your mom decided to move to California." 

Darren leaned back in his chair, shocked beyond words. His aunt looked at him worried. "I ... I shouldn't have told you." 

"NO! No," Darren shook his head. "I... I'm glad I now know. I've got to get home, but I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," Rachel watched her nephew leave her house and head down the street. 

"What did Darren want?" Ross asked, coming up behind her.

"Nothing," she lied quickly. Nothing.

  
  


Darren was lying in his bed later that night when his mom got home. He'd been thinking of a plan. He knew that his plan was kind of stupid, but he couldn't come up with another way to solve his problem. There was no way he could talk to his mom about this, she wouldn't understand, after all she'd separated him from his dad in the first place. 

"Darren?" his mom whispered as she poked her head into his room, seeing if he was asleep.

"Hi mom," Darren replied, giving her a small wave from his bed. 

"How was your evening? What did you have for dinner?"

"It was good, and I just ate a sandwich," Darren had to laugh to himself. Most of his friends parents never cared about what they ate with they weren't home, but his mom, well, food was her life. Ever since her restaurant train had taken off...

"Good night Darren," his mom blew him a kiss.

"Night mom," Darren replied.

  
  


By the next morning he'd figured out all the details, and told his mom his 'plan' for the weekend. He was going for a sleep over after school and wouldn't be home till Sunday. Once his mom had left for work, he set about packing his hiking backpack with what he thought he'd need. He then found his birth certificate (which wasn't hard, considering his mom was super organized). He had been right, his dad's name was listed on it. 

After he had double checked that he had everything, he headed to the bank, to get out some money for his trip. He separated the cash, and placed some in his wallet, some in his backpack and some in his shoe, in case anything went missing. Then he caught a taxi to the airport. There, using some of the money, he bought himself a ticket to New York.

  
  


Hours later he was in the main terminal of the New York bus station. He was stuck on where to go from there, as he had no idea where his mom had lived when she was here, and even if he had, the chance that his dad lived over there was slim. He headed over to the waiting area, falling into the nearest chair. He was exhausted, and it was late New York time. 

"This seat taken?" Darren looked up to find a girl around his age pointing at the chair beside him.

"Does it look like it is?" Darren snapped, getting edgy from his exhaustion.

"Sorry," the girl held up both hands as if to ward off an attack. 

"No, I'm sorry," Darren waved his hand at the chair. "Go ahead."

"So... where are you going?" The girl asked, sitting down.

"No names?" Darren joked.

"Sorry, name's Deanna."

"Darren. And I'm searching for my dad."

"Where's your mom?"

"In California."

"She let you come out here by yourself?"

"No, ran away," Darren looked sheepish as he admitted what he'd done.

"Really?" Deanna looked surprised. "You don't look like someone who'd do that."

"Oh, what's your story little goody two shoes?" Darren almost snapped.

"Well..."

  
  


Okay, this is just the beginning of an idea I had. So tell me what you think. Should I continue it? Is it crap? Well?? Come on, you can do it? You obviously spent a couple minutes reading this, why not take the couple seconds to reply?


	2. Deanna's Point of View

Journey To The Past

Deanna's Point of View

By Joey

"Well?" Darren prompted her along. "Come on, well what?"

"Just give me a sec," Deanna held up a hand, "I need to organize my thoughts." She paused again, and then finally answered. "I'm running away too, but for different and yet the same reasons. I'm searching for my mom. My dad and I haven't been getting along recently, and I think, no, I _know_ I'm at a point in my life where I really need my mom."

"You don't look like the type to run away," Darren told her sarcastically, and Deanna grinned sheepishly. 

"I know."

"So what exactly are your problems?"

"Just stupid stuff. My dad's angry cos I'm dating this guy and I'm not suppose to date until I'm sixteen. But come on, I'm fifteen and I turn sixteen in two weeks. Give me a break!" She looked over at him. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen, but I'm almost sixteen as well." Darren replied. "Does your dad know that you've disappeared on him yet?"

"No, he's probably still at work. He's become a workaholic these last few years. I feel like I've been living with my Aunt and Uncle more than with him."

"I know the feeling," Darren nodded. "My mom's restaurant train has just started to take off and so she's always busy. I spend half my time eating take out, which is weird cos she's an amazing chef. An amazing chef with no time to cook." Darren looked around the terminal, there weren't very many people left anymore. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"And go where?"

"I don't know, Arby's, McDonald's, Burger King, somewhere, anywhere," Darren shrugged. 

"Sure," Deanna nodded, standing up. Darren followed suit and followed her out of the bus terminal.

At McDonald's, the two got to talking about the parents they were trying to find. Well, it was more that Deanna got to talking, and Darren just nodded his head. She had pulled out a shoebox from her backpack to show him a few things. It contained a notebook that she'd been using since she was eight. It contained all the little things she'd noticed that her Aunt, Uncle and dad had mentioned about her mom. Like on her tenth birthday, it looked as if someone had started to spell her name with Da instead of De, but, as Darren pointed out, that didn't mean anything except that who ever wrote it doesn't have good spelling skills. There were a few scraps of paper, and parts of pictures and other odds and ends in the box as well, that all held important meaning to Deanna. After she'd gone through the box with Darren, he asked her if she knew her mom's name. 

"No," Deanna shook her head. "My dad doesn't like to talk about her. Neither do by Aunt and Uncle, but as you can see, I think he really loved her when they were married. I don't know why they got divorced."

"It's not really that surprising that they did," Darren reminded her. "Hardly any of the population stays married for more than a year nowadays. Did you check your birth certificate?"

"Why would I do that?" Deanna questioned him.

"I found mine, it has both my parents names on it. That's now I'm going to search for him."

"I feel so stupid," Deanna had her face in her hands. "That makes soo much sense."  
"Well, you're still close enough to your house to grab it," Darren reminded her gently. 

"Oh, right," Deanna looked happier at the thought. I guess I'll just have to leave my escape 'till tomorrow." She looked over at her new friend. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"Finding some place to crash, I guess," Darren shrugged. "I don't really have any, tomorrow I'll start my search."

"Why don't you come over to my house tonight," Deanna suggested. "I can tell my dad you had a fight with your mom and need a place to crash for the night."

"I don't know," Darren was nervous. He didn't really know Deanna, and here she was suggesting he should go back to her house… but then again, a fifteen year old axe-murderer? He didn't think so. 

"Just come over and see," Deanna begged. "Where else will you go? Under a bridge?"

That tipped the scales enough for Darren. "I guess so."

Sorry that this part is so short, but it was really just to set the stage for the next couple parts. Thanks for all the reviews, but you can still review again. Its always nice to know that people are reading (and enjoying) one's work. Okay, now I need to go and study for Physics, I have my diploma test on Tuesday for it and I need to do really well to bring my mark up.

Joey. 

P.S. If you've read the parts of Queen Of Hearts that I've put up here, the story I wrote with Moni, you should check out our site for it. www.geocities.com/queenofhearts2008 The whole series is actually done, so if you want to go read the rest go there and don't forget to go to the message board, sign the guestbook and send us an email :) The rest of it will get posted slowly here.


	3. Monica's Point of View

Journey To The Past

Monica's Point of View

By Joey

AUTHOR NOTES: 

1. Instead of Darren's note telling his mom that he'd be back on he did leave her a note, but it just said that he'd see her in a few days, and that he was going to find his dad, got it? good. 

2. I also realized some of the story doesn't make sense cos Darren saw a pic of his dad. But let's just saw it wasn't a good one and it was of his dad from the side and stuff, not enough of his face is seen so Darren wouldn't recognize him if he ever saw him again.

3. Yes it's a lot like the parent trap movies. Those are a couple of my favorite movies... yeah I'm a kid movie fan. :)

  
  


"Darren?" Monica searched the empty rooms of her house for her son, but he was no where to be found. "Darren, where are you?!" She ended her search in the kitchen, looking for a note, and there she found it. After reading it she almost fainted, completely taken by surprise that Darern would have run away. She decided to phone a few of his friends in case they knew what his plan of attack was.

After a couple of phone calls she was starting to get worried. None of his friends knew where he was, and after checking for phone messages, she heard one from the principal at his school saying that Darren had cut classes today. Starting to get freaked out, Monica decided to do the most rational thing she could think of. Phone her brother. 

Rachel was the one who picked up the phone and after listening to Monica babble incoherently for a few seconds, Rachel suggested that Monica came over, after all, she couldn't leave her kids alone. 

Minutes later Monica was entering Rachel and Ross' house. Rachel met her at the door and lead her into the kitchen where the two sat down, Ross joining them moments later. 

"Okay Mon, tell us what's going on," Rachel told her sister in law, but as Monica opened her mouth to speak Rachel added. "But take a deep breath first and calm your self down."

Monica did as told and then told them about how she had arrived home and how Darren isn't there and none of his friends know where he is and she showed the the note he'd left.. "I don't know what to do. He's not like that you know. He KNOWS I worry."

Rachel and Ross just nodded to her story, not sure what to do. Rachel sat there quietly going over the conversation she had had with her nephew the night before as Ross tried to convince Monica there was nothing to worry about. A while later both Ross and Monica realized that the usual blabbermouth of their friends, Rachel, was being EXTREMLY quiet. The two, Ross and Monica turned to her questioningly. 

"Rachel, what's up?" Ross asked his wife softly.

"It's just... I'm just thinking of the conversation I had with Darren yesterday," Rachel paused, close to tears. "He had brought over a picture he had found. He wanted to know who was in the picture."

"What picture?" Monica demanded. "What picture Rach?"

"One of you, him, Chandler and ..." Rachel trailed off. "I can't remember the girls name. It was taken the day they were born." Rachel finally broke down into tears. "He got it out of me. I had to tell him that was his twin. He thought she must have died cos she didn't live with you two. I told him that last I knew his father was living in New York. I didn't want to tell him, it wasn't my place, but he convinced me too. But he said he wasn't angry. He said so. He did." Rachel started to ramble, realizing what must have happened. Monica just looked at her friend, also in shock. Ross looked from his wife to his sister and back again a few times before standing up. "I'm going to phone the police."

Monica nodded, silently, but just as he was leaving she spoke up. "Can you also phone the airport and see if Darren bought a ticket to New York? If he has, book me on the next flight. I'm going to find my son!"

  
  


Okay, review please. I hope it's okay. I'm feeling kind of stressed so I thought I'd please you all by presenting a new chapter. Sorry it got kind of left behind. :) 

Oh... if any one is interested in reading a episodes that a friend of mine and I have written for an idea we have for a new tv series give me a shout. Thanks. E me @ rach4ross_chan4mnca@yahoo.com 

(: joey :)


End file.
